Two Friends Felt the Same Way
by goodgirl123
Summary: Returning after a four year hiatus.
1. The Beginning

Hey, this is my very first fic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was leaning against a tree not far from Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was lightly snowing and even though it was only 3 in the afternoon,

the sky was dark, gray, and cloudy as it had been all day. She didn't mind at all though, since

this was her favorite type of weather. Hermione would have liked it snowing a bit harder. As

she was thinking this, she didn't notice someone walking towards her. She jumped when she

realized who was in front of her, and the person started to laugh softly.

"Hey Mione," he said in a cheery voice. She turned to face him.

"Hello Ron," she said quietly, staring straight ahead, determined not to look at him. The

two didn't fight anymore, and Hermione had realized she liked Ron. Not that he knew. She

always blushed now though, whenever she made eye contact with him.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, just thinking..."

"Oh, I see." Neither one of them said anything for a couple of moments.

"So," said Ron. "Are you going to the village this weekend?"

"I'm not sure, I won't have anyone to go with. Harry's going with Ginny, and Lavender

and Parvati have got boyfriends now." She looked at Ron. "I take it you're going with

Padma?" Ron and Padma had been going steady for awhile now.

To her surprise he sighed. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll be going to the next one with her.

I've got a feeling she's going to break it off pretty soon. She's been sort of distant lately." Ron

looked her in the eye. Hermione felt her face heat up so she turned her head in the direction of

the school.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Thanks," he said. Suddenly Hermione tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue.

Ron looked at her in amusement. "Mione, what are you doing?"

"Cathing a thnow-ache."

"Sorry?"

She put her tongue back in her mouth and repeated herself. "Catching a snowflake."

She stuck her tongue back out. And then Ron did the weirdest thing. He copied her.

Hermione put her head back up and stared at him.

He noticed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, that's the first time you haven't given me a lecture about the snow

being impure."

"Oh."

They stood in silence again. Hermione didn't get it. This was one of her best friends,

why couldn't she talk to him anymore? Just because she liked him, didn't mean that he liked

her.

"Hey Mione?" She smiled. He was the only one who called her by a nickname. She

knew Ron had a girlfriend, but for some reason, the nickname always made her feel special.

"Yes Ron?" she said.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Hermione checked her watch and her eyes widened. "It's already five thirty!" she cried.

Had they really been out there for two and a half hours?

"Oh shoot, we've gotta go get ready for dinner _right now_!"

They both quickly said goodbye, and rushed into the school. There was a new rule at

Hogwarts that you were expected to shwoer and put on a clean uniform for dinner. Hermione

quickly showered and put on her Hogwarts robes. Then she fixed her brown curly hair. Her

hair had improved a lot from before. No longer did she have frizzy and bushy hair, instead she

had soft shiny curls cascading down her back, the kind every girl hoped for. She looked at her

face. Hermione had no belmishes at all, and her face was quite pale, for she never went outside

anymore unless it was winter. She had no desire to get sweaty during the summer, except for

quidditch games. Personally, she thought pale skin suited her better. The summer before her

third year, she had gone to France and gotten pretty tan. She just wasn't a tan person. Her

eyes had gotten darker, now a more chocolate brown, rather than the hazel eyes she used to

have. She really didn't like them that much. But even if they weren't the color she wanted, at

least they were big. Hermione was always being complimented for that. She wished they were

a blue-gray color. Not many people understood why, but that was what she had always

wanted. Finally she decided she was ready. No need for makeup, she never wore the stuff.

She gave herself one more look over and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Yeah, I know, not the best beginning to a story, and not the longest either. But I promise, it will get better. I just need at least six reviews so I can figure out if people actually WANT another chapter. Plus, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review!


	2. Cornered

Oh to heck with needing six reviews. I'm bored and I haven't got anything else to do, so here it is, chapter two. Actually, I think I might do more chapters today, but no promises. I don't know why I'm even writing this, not many people even read these things. I know I don't :).

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry, I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I don't think it was even necessary. Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No, I don't.

MistressOfNight- Thank you, that was such a nice review! Yeah, I know people don't read the Harry Potter ones anymore. I'm sorry to everyone who DOES like Harry Potter, but it's not on my top ten "To Read" list. I was more writing this story for the fun of it, and then I got bored and decided to put it somewhere on Harry Potter was the only category where it would really make sense. You're so nice though, loved the review!

luckyducky8200- You are just as nice as MistressOfNight! Thank you so much!

The story begins now...

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she could feel someone staring at her. She looked over at the Slytherin table where a boy was looking at her. Draco Malfoy to be exact. What was up with him? Was he trying to curse her with his mind? That didn't make much sense though, as she had been very nice to him. To everyone actually. Hermione had decided to strenghten inter-house unity by being at the very least civil to all of Hogwarts' students. It proved to be very difficult, being nice to Malfoy. She hated him so very much. He still hadn't looked away, so she narrowed her eyes and her mouth had gone very thin. She steadily walked past the Slytherin table just waiting for the jinx Malfoy was putting on her to come into effect. Instead, she was greeted with wolf whistles. She was confused and embarrassed, but practically ran to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. Hermione didn't say anything as she sat down, just ate her dinner as fast as she could. After she was done eating, she took out a book from her bag and started to read, once looking at Malfoy only to see him catch her eye and smirk. Hermione quickly averted her gaze back to her book. She was so engrossed in, she didn't notice a half hour later, that everyone had gone. Then Hermione felt eyes on her back. Only then did she notice she was alone in the Great Hall. Alone except for Malfoy who was now standing behind her. She jumped when he said something.

"Good book?" he asked. '_Be nice_' Hermione thought to herself. She nodded and stood up to leave, stowing the book back into her school bag. As she tried to leave though, Malfoy blocked her way. She tried once more, but again, Malfoy stood in front of her.

"Umm," she said. "Would you please move out of the way so I can go to my dormitory?"

"No," he said, smirking at her. Suddenly, he started to advance on her. She stumbled backward, and kept walking until she reached a wall. He was very close to her now, and towering above her. Even though she was a bit scared, she thought of how he was a bit taller than Ron. Hermoine wasn't exactly short, but she wasn't all that tall either. Speaking of Ron, she desperately wished he was here. She wished anyone was there with her. Malfoy lowered himself to her height while putting a hand against the wall on either side of her head.

"You know Granger, you're quite pretty now. Almost too pretty to be true." Malfoy said, slowly starting to lean in, but at the last second, Hermione ducked under his arms and ran crying from the Great Hall. While running, she knocked into someone and crashed to the ground, books and papers flying everywhere.

"Sorry," she said as she picked herself up. Hermione looked at who she had knocked into. It was Ron.

"Mione, why are you crying?" he asked. Hermione just shook her head. "Mione, please tell me?" she couldn't resist his eyes. She told him everything. He listened, getting redder and redder in the face.

"Malfoy will pay." Ron turned to Hermione. "Mione, don't worry about him. I'll walk you to the girls stairs, so he can't corner you again." That was another thing Dumbledore had done. He had also decided to try and make inter-house unity by creating just one common room that all the students shared. Hermione thanked Ron greatfully, and they walked to the girls staircase. She thanked him again, and they said good-bye. Hermione changed into her pajamas, got into her bed, and fell asleep at once.

I think that's my least favorite chapter out of the whole thing. It isn't very good is it? Oh well, review please! I know it's a pain, but it's very helpful. Sorry it was so short!


	3. Malfoy Terrorizes, Ron Saves

Here it is, the third chapter! Woohoo!

luckyducky8200 - You are so nice! I'm sorry you were confused, I'll try not to make this chapter confusing.

harrypotterluvsme - Thank you so much for that nice review! Oh, I'm sorry if I got your pen name wrong.

The next morning Hermione woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and hurried down to breakfast. As she turned into a corridor, she saw Malfoy, the source of making her miserable, up ahead with Crabbe and Goyle.

'_Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot!_' she thought. Hermoine tried to walk by unnoticed. Unfortunately, she failed horribly. As soon as Malfoy and his two "thugs" noticed her, they formed a sort of triangle, closing in on Hermione. Malfoy walked closer, again leaning down to her height.

"Hey Mione," he said, smirking at her.

"My NAME is Hermione!" she glared at Malfoy, all thoughts of inter-house unity flying out the window. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle started to laugh.

"So, Granger, we get to go to the village this weekend. And guess what? I want you to come with me," Malfoy said, cupping her chin with his hands.

"I...I'm already going with someone," Hermione lied, shrugging away from Malfoy. She was an awful liar, and Malfoy knew she was lying.

"Oh really? Who're you going with then Mudblood?" Now Hermione was in trouble. And she wished he would stop with the stupid Mudblood thing. It was really getting old.

"Umm, I'm going with..." She racked her brain thinking of someone to lie about.

"She's going with me," she heard a voice say. It was Ron.

"Oh really?" Malfoy turned on him.

"Yup. Now come on Mione, breakfast is over, I got you some toast. You better eat it on our way to class," Ron said, and took her hand, pulling her away from them before they realized breakfast hadn't even started yet.

Ron kept walking until he found an empty classroom, and he pulled her into it. Hermione turned to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Ron nodded his welcome.

"You shouldn't have said that about the village though, everyone knows about you and Padma, and they all know you're going to Hogsmeade with her! They'll tell Padma, won't she be upset?"

"Padma broke up with me earlier this mornig," he said in a dull tone.

"Oh no, Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. To her surprise, he just grinned.

"Don't be, she was bound to do it sooner or later."

"But now you don't have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with!" she protested. Ron turned to her in shock.

"What, you don't want to go with your best friend? Am I really that awful looking?" Ron pretended to look hurt.

"Oh no, no, no, of COURSE you're not awful looking, I didn't mean it! Don't get upset, I'm so sorr-" Ron was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing?" she asked incredulously.

"No offense Mione, but it's amusing to see you get all worked up when you think you've hurt someone's feelings," Ron said grinning at her.

"Oh thanks," Hermione said huffily, but she smiled.

"Well, anyway, about Hogsmeade, wanna go?" Ron asked casually. Hermione tried not to sound too excited. In truth, she was ecstatic.

"Oh, well, sure, I'm not doing anything, and I haven't got anyone else to go with," she said, trying to sound as though she were calm and collected.

"Good! Well, breakfast really _is_ over this time, so we had better get to class unless we want to land in detention with Snape."

Ron laughed as Hermione's eyes opened wide at the thought of detention, and she ran off quickly toward Potions, with Ron running after her.

I'm sorry all my chapters are so short, but hey, at least I'm a regular updater right? Anyway, review please! And again, sorry about any errors. I KNOW reviewing is a pain, but if you wrote a story, wouldn't you want it to be reviewed? And for those of you who do have stories, you love getting reviews don't you? Well so do I! Oh, and I was wondering, what the heck is a beta reader? And what's a Mary-Sue story?


	4. Hogsmeade and a Familiar Voice

Chapter Four is here. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but okay, on Friday night, my friend had a party, and then I slept over at her house for two days. I guess it was sort of a mini-vacation. OMG, I think I got lucky and only the nice people read my stories. Seriously! You're all so nice! I never have good luck like this, and I thought I was in an awful author, but hey, you like it, so it works for me. :-D

Today was the day. The wonderful blessed day. The day Hermione would actually be going to

Hogsmeade ALONE with Ron Weasley! She woke up at five and immediately started getting

ready. The first train into the village was scheduled for 11 that morning. Good. That gave her

six hours. She wanted to look perfect for today. Hermione took a long luxorious bath, and

then straightened her hair, putting it up into a perfect ponytail. She still didn't want to put any

makeup on, but decided the occasion at _least_ called for lip gloss. Anyway, she could do

without makeup. People usually thought she was wearing it anyway. She had a natural blush,

and long dark eyelashes. For her outfit, she wore a beautiful new rose-colored cardigan with

zig zag designs at the top that her mother had sent alone with a pair of white mittens, scarf, and

headband ear muffs. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I really do love the cardigan, so I thought I'd

give you a link to the picture: ?DeptID=597&CatID=18357&CatTyp=DEP&ItemTyp=G&GrpTyp=SIZ&ItemID=0a23a3e&ProdSeq=2&Cat=cardigan&Dep=women%27s&PCat=sweaters&PCatID=17763&RefPage=ProductList&Sale=&ProdCount=17&RecPtr=&SearchIn=0&ShowMenu=&TTYP=&ShopBy=0&PersistenceID=&RecordID=&SearchString= okay,

back to the story now!) She also had a camel colored coat that she had never worn before.

Hermione wore jeans and her white Keds. She walked downstairs with her outerwear in her

arms, and found a seat with Ginny and Harry at breakfast.

"Wow, you look nice," Ginny commented, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Hermione, what's the occasion?" Harry grinned. "Going on a date today?"

Just as Hermione started to answer, the three heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Mione!" It was Ron. Hermione's face started to burn.

"Hi Ron," she answered.

"Listen Mione, I'm not hungry at all, and I know for a fact that you never eat breakfast anyway,

so do you wanna get going now? The train for Hogsmeade is due in ten minutes."

Ron didn't seem to have noticed Hermione's face reddening steadily, or Ginny's smile, and

Harry's snicker.

"Sure," Hermione said quickly, itching to get away from the couple sitting next to her, giving her

knowing smiles now. Ron and Hermione walked to the train and got on, ready to find an empty

compartment. As soon as bot were settled, neither could find anything to talk about. Another

of those annoying awkward silences plagued Hermione.

"Well, er...you look nice," Ron said, trying to make conversation.

Hermione pretended to be angry. "Do you mean to say I don't look ravishing every day?" Ron

threw one of his gloves at her. She threw a wool mitten back. He smiled and put the mitten on.

"Hey, gimme my mitten!" Hermione said as she threw his glove back at him.

"Nah, I like it, it's warm," he said, rubbing it agains his cheek. But then he gave it back because

they had reached the village. They got off the train and just started walking around. When they

walked past the Hogsmeade bookstore, Ron caught Hermione give it a longing look. He

chuckled quietly.

"Hey Mione, wanna go to the bookstore?" he asked, amused. Her eyes lit up, and she pulled

Ron inside with her. Ten minutes later, they emerged with Hermione carrying a bag holding six

new books. She sighed happily.

"Ron, would you like to get some coffee now? It would warm us up." Ron resisted the impulse

to laugh again. That was Hermione's other weakness-coffee. Nevertheless, he went along with

her. "Good idea, let's go."

They headed towards the Three Broomsticks when they heard a familiar voice

behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't two lovebirds out on a date."

There you go, your cliffhanger. Well, it really isn't a cliffhanger since after I finish writing this, I'll do another chapter right away. You are so lucky. Just kidding. Hope you liked it, sorry about the shortness of it all. I went back to spacing, because a) I think it's easier to read myself, and b) It makes my story look longer. :) I am such a cheater. Oh well, reviewing is a pain, but pain is a part of life. Plus it makes me happy. Which makes me write. Which means you get more chapters. Actually, I could write the whole story right now if I wanted to, because I have it all done on a rough draft. But if I did that, it wouldn't be as much fun! So I suppose I can be kind and give you two chapters today, to make up for my chapter-less weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See, I'm begging, I'm pathetic, so you should review! Thank you! :-D The smileys are starting to bug me now. Make a note- no more smileys.


	5. The Perfect Day is Over

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this thing in! It's a bit stupid that you have to do it actually, what are the chances that I'm J.K. Rowling??? None!

I'm sorry, I was going to write this chapter right after I finished that last one, but then I had to do my laundry, since I had absolutely no clean clothes to wear, colored or white...not that you needed to know that, but well, now you do! Again, I have gotten lucky and have positively wonderful reviewers. School starts in just two weeks...I'm terrified out of my mind. But anyway, I'm not so terrified that I can't write.

MistressOfNight - I'm glad that you don't mind they're short! You're so nice.

harry-potter-luvs-me - Okay, I think you and I might have been separated at birth. I read your profile, and you're exactly like me in some ways...except you're a year older. You liked Homeless Birds? I thought it was okay, not my favorite book. I LOVE Ella Enchanted, Levine is one of my favorite authors. Have you read A Walk to Remember? I think you'd really like it. Plus, your favorite shows are my favorite shows. Gilmore Girls...that's my absolute favorite show ever, then Friends, and then Everwood. I like 7th Heaven too. About your stories, wow, the Welcome to Hogwarts! one is 19 chapters, but I plan on reading it tonight. It looks really good. I haven't checked out your other one yet, but I'm going to read that right after I read AND review the first. Thanks for your review!

Myouyou - Umm...what year is this? Hmm...I dunno...I know! Let's make it sixth year! Sixth year is good! You know, since fifth has already been written and all. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my story. Have you written any? I'd love to read them. Actually, I'd love to read any of my reviewers' stories.

Anyhow, after those mini-essays to all of you, here, finally, is the story!

Recap:  
They headed towards the Three Broomsticks when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two lovebirds out on a date."

Chapter five

Hermione immediately tensed, and Ron noticed.

"Don't be dense Malfoy, we've been friends since first year," Hermione snapped. Malfoy

smirked. "Friends, sure."

Ron gave a loud sigh. Everyone turned to him. "Okay, okay, you've caught us." Malfoy

looked startled. Ron continued. "We're not just friends," he said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We're BEST friends! Hermione and I are best friends. Harry's our best friend too, but we're REALLY best BEST friends!"

Hearing this, Malfoy muttered something incoherent, and he left with his so called bodyguards. Ron let go of Hermione, and turned to her.

"You know Mione, you keep getting into trouble that I have to get you out of!" his eyes twinkled, but Hermione missed that.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, he just ALWAYS shows up at the most awful ti-" Hermione stopped. Ron was laughing at her again.

"Mr. Weasley, do I _really_ amuse you that much?" she asked him. Ron just grinned. "Let's go

get that coffee!" he said.

They walked into the cafe and ordered their drinks. As they sat, Hermione's mind was on what

Ron had said.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Now come on Mione, I've said a lot of things earlier than thi-" he stopped when Hermione

gave him a look. "Well," he said. "If you want it to be true then it is." (A/N: Yeah, I sort of stole

from an episode of Gilmore Girls, not the exact wording though.)

Hermione smiled. "I do want it to be true."

"All right, it is."

"Good." They sipped their coffee and laughed and talked, but later decided to do some

more shopping. Hermione dragged Ron into a clothing store and bought three more Hogwarts

robes, and convinced Ron to as well. As they left, Hermione didn't notice that she had been

singing quietly to herself under her breath. Ron had though, and started to sing it louder.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away," Ron stopped

singing and turned to Hermione. "That's my favorite song you know, Christmas or not."

"Really? It's mine too!" Hermione said.

"Cool," Ron grinned. They both walked along a bit more, singing. Well, Ron sang, Hermione

hummed, she wasn't too comfortable singing in front of him. While they walked and sang, they

didn't notice a pothole in the sidewalk. Hermione put her foot in it accidentally, stumbled and

tripped, holding onto Ron for support, but bringing him down with her. Hermione had closed

her eyes during the fall, but when she opened them, she was looking down into Ron's eyes.

She had somehow landed on top of him while they were falling. Hermione blushed fiercely as

she scrambled to get off of him.

"Ron, I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" she apologized to him when they both were standing

again. Ron laughed. "Hermione, it's fine, you hadn't seen the pothole." A look of relief came

over Hermione's face, but she was still quite red. By this time, the last train had come for

Hogwarts and all of the students had to leave. Hermione's perfect day was over.

Well, there you are. Did you like it? I hope you liked it. Review please! I'm thinking of typing up another chapter as soon as this one is all uploaded and all, but if I suddenly become overcome by laziness, don't be upset! There's a good chance though! Click the pretty blue review button, and be on your way!


	6. Humiliated by the Bottle

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this thing in! It's a bit stupid that you have to do it actually, what are the chances that I'm J.K. Rowling??? None!

I've decided I'm going to keep that disclaimer for every chapter now. Quite pointless really, to write it over and over and over again. Anyway, I wasn't feeling lazy, so I have decided to write another chapter. You lucky lucky people, getting two chapters in one day. It stinks a bit that they don't show up as soon as I actually upload them and all. Oh well, here's chapter...six is it? Yes, six! Wow...six...woohoo!

Oh, harry-potter-luvs-me - I lied, I'm actually two years younger I think...w/e, here's the story!

The Hogsmeade trip was over, and that night, all the students were relaxing. It was a little hard

to relax nowadays, though, since all four houses shared one common room. Sharing a common

room with the Slytherins wasn't exactly what the other three houses could call conditions to

relax in. All were dressed in their pajamas, lounging around, chatting amongst friends. The

Slytherins, however, looked as if they were up to something. Suddenly one yelled out.

"Hey, let's play Spin the Bottle!" All heads turned to see who had suggested the game.

Malfoy had. '_Typical,_' thought Hermione. '_He'd like nothing better than an excuse to snog _

_girls._' The students had all gathered around in a circle, except for Hermione and Ron.

"You know," Hermione said, faking a yawn. "I'm really tired, I think I'll just go up to bed,

goodnight!" she tried to run up the stairs just as Ron said he was tired as well. Unfortunately,

Ginny and Harry yelled "NOT SO FAST!", and then grabbed the two, plopping them down in

the circle.

"I hate you right now," Hermione told Ginny, glaring at her. Ginny just flashed her a smile.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"All right, I'll start." The speaker was, of course, Malfoy. "Now," Malfoy said. "The bottle's

enchanted, so it can't land on the same gender as you. It doesn't matter how you kiss the

person, but you do have to. There isn't a limit on time, you can snog all night if you really

wanted to, I suppose. Anyway, let's start." Malfoy finished talking and spun the bottle.

Everyone watched as it started to slow down, wondering who it was that had the misfortune to

kiss Malfoy. The bottle spun slower and slower...until it finally stopped on (A/N: Should I

make this a cliffhanger? No, I won't, I'm in the mood to write. You've gotten lucky again. :-P)

Hermione. She immediately shut her eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare, and that she'd be

waking up at any second. But it wasn't. By the time she had opened her eyes, Malfoy had

already made his way over to her. He kneeled down in front of her, and watched in amusement

as she tried to back away. Soon Hermione realized there was nowhere she could go, so she

just sat still and waited for it. And it came...almost. Just as Malfoy leaned in to press his lips

against hers, she turned her head at the last moment, so his mouth came in contact with her

cheek. He glared at her as everyone laughed, and smoothly walked back to his seat. Hermone

looked over at Ron who was laughing, and she smiled.

"Come on Hermione, it's your turn to spin!" Ginny urged her. Hermione took the bottle and

spun it, having it end up landing on...Ron. Hermione's face paled as she stood up and walked

over to her best friend and crush. Ron's face matched his hair, but he stood up as well when

she reached him. He leaned down and gave her a soft sweet kiss that lasted only a second or

two, but when they both broke apart, both of their faces were red, and Hermione felt burning

hot all of a sudden.

"Umm, I really don't feel weel, I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone!" Hermione said, and then

she dashed up the stairs and to her dormitory as fast as she could. She was embarrassed. No,

she was beyond embarrassed. She could never face Ron again. But she HAD enjoyed that

kiss. Too bad she would never get another from him.

Okay, it's short I know, and I guess it's a bit cheesy, or corny or whatever, but I am a serious hopeless romantic, which is pretty sad, but it's true. Anyway it's really short, because my 10 year old cousin and 7 year old sister are begging me to play restauraunt with them. I'm almost fifteen, and I'm stuck playing restaurant. Save me from my misery, and review. It'll make me feel better. Just like it says in the summary, take two seconds to write down at the very very least "yay" or "boo". Won't take much out of your time will it? Well, I'm off to cook fake food, so I shall update soon!


	7. Finally Perfect

Disclaimer: Must I?

Omg...I was like, going to cry when I read the reviews you all gave me. Maybe I do have a future career in writing...hmm. Anyway, you reviewers are so nice. Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?

luckyducky8200 - Ohh, I get it, thanks for clearing that up, when I was reading the reviews, I was like, wait...where's lucky?? lol, anyway I like cookies. :)

lorie-186 - Thanks! Am I really awesome? I'm flattered.

ELPHIE'Schihuahua - Yay, another hopeless romantic! Isn't Ella Enchanted the best? Wow, I'm glad you like it!

harry-potter-luvs-me - You adore my story? Really? And to be compared to AWTR is like, a huge deal for me. Thank you so much! Yay, yet another hopeless romantic!

Okay, I believe it's time for me to start typing the story, and for you to start reading it. Oh good lord, I'm at chapter seven! Eeek! (By the way, sorry that it's all messed up and stuff, but I can't fix it! Grrr...)

The next day was Sunday, and Hermione had never been so glad that it was still the weekend.

She refused to leave her dormitory, so Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati took turns bringing her

food. All Hermione did that day was read. As she got to a really good part in her book,

she heard a knock on the door. This surprised her, because her friends didn't bother to knock,

seeing as it was their dorm as well. Except for Ginny, but well, she was Ginny.

"Come in," she said , a little suspicious. Hermione let out a small gasp as she saw Ron enter the

room on his broomstick.

'_Darn he's smart,_' Hermione thought. '_Using his broomstick like that to get up the girls' _

_staircase._' She quickly dove under the covers, knowing she was being childish, but not quite

caring at the moment.

"Erm...Hermione's not here right now, please leave a message after the bleep...bleep." She felt

some weight on the bed, and realized that Ron had sat down. Too late, she also realized he

was pulling the covers off of her face. She looked up at him and was relieved to see that he

was smiling. She had expected him to be angry, or disgusted even.

"Hello Mione. I think we need to talk," he said. At least he was being nice.

"Talk?" Hermione's voice came out a little high pitched. "What about?"

Ron chuckled and brushed away the hair that had settled on Herimone's face when she had

dove under the covers. She winced a tiny bit when she felt his hand touch her face.

"Mione, why did you run away after that kiss?" he asked. Hermione noted his voice, it sounded

a bit...sad.

"Well," she started. "I was sort of embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" Ron asked her.

"Darn it Ron! I like you, okay? I like you a lot! A lot a lot! And since I'm pretty sure you

don't like me, I was embarrassed that you would find out!" Hermione cried. Then she put her

hand to her mouth and let out a tiny 'oh', just now figuring out that she had told him what she

had tried to keep quiet. Her face turned red. Then she remembered she was wearing her

purple pajamas with moons and stars all over them. Her face turned a sort of puce color. Ron

got up off the bed, and walked over to Hermione.

"I don't like you Mione," he said softly. Her eyes fell to the floor in disappointment. Ron put a

hand around her waist, using the other to prop up Hermoine's chin so she would have to look at

him, and then promptly slid the hand to join the other around her waist.

"Mione," Ron continued. "I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You...you love ME?" she stuttered. She couldn't believe it. It had

to be a joke. And if it was, it wasn't a very nice one. But Ron wouldn't do that to her!

"Ron, this isn't a joke is it?" she asked him.

"Hermione Jane Granger! You're questioning the intentions of your best friend of almost six

years? Are you mad woman?!" He looked mad to Hermione.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry! Don't get upset! Here, do you want a lollipop? I've got one here."

Ron hushed her with his finger. "You talk way too much, you know that Mione?" And then he

kissed her. She was surprised to say the least, but she slid her arms around Ron's neck as they

kissed. Then they heard faint whispering.

"Ow! Neville!"

"Sorry!"

"Shush, lemme see!"

"About time, don't you think?"

Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked at the door, seeing Harry, Ginny, Parvati,

Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all crowded in the door way, failing horribly at trying

to be quiet. They all grinned, and Harry dodged a pillow when Ron threw one at him.

"Fine," Ron whispered to Hermione. "they want a show, let's give them one!"

Hermione laughed, and they kissed again, and Hermione felt that her life was finally perfect.

Sorry that was so short, but then again, all my chapters are pretty short. But I'm loved anyway, right? Of course I am :-P I'll try to type another chapter tomorrow, well later today actually, beacuse it's like, 12:35 AM right now where I live. I think this is my favorite chapter, even though it is fluffy, do you call it? Then again, a hopeless romantic is typing this, so either love it or love it! Review!


	8. Stupid Conscience

Disclaimer: Must I?

Again, tears were going to start. I love my reviewers. I'm sorry, but I've gotten a lot of reviewers now, so I can't write personal little note things anymore. Wow, 26 reviews. I feel so special! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having awful awful headaches that won't go away no matter what medicine I use. I've been getting them at least twice a day. In fact, I've got one now, so excuse the grammar and spelling errors. Thank you again sooooooooo much for your reviews, you are all positively...DANDY! I'm going to try and do personal notes in the next one, which is sort of stupid, I ought to do them now cuz there are less of you, and there might be more afterwards. But, as I said, I have a major headache and this lovely little paragraph and this chapter are all I can do. If I feel better after writing this, I might give you another chapter for not updating in like, what two days? Now I really think this chapter is tons and tons of fluff, but don't worry, those of who wanted more suspense, there's a bit of suspense in later chapters...well, sort of anyway. Hmm...more descriptive? I thought I was doing okay in that department, but I'll try to add more description if you like. Emotion...I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but I'll try to fix that too. Anyway, I'm sure not many people read this "essay" that I wrote and skipped straight to the story, so here it is, the story! :-P (Oy...chapter eight already! My head is spinning from the excitement...oh wait no, that's just the headache.) P.S. The thing keeps getting messed up when I write it, and I can't fix it! Sorry!

A week had gone by since Ron and Hermione had been dating. She still felt a little shy around

him, and blushed fiercely whenever they kissed. Ron didn't mind at all though, he really was

incredibly sweet to her, always doing nice things, and planning surprises for Hermione. As

some people said, it was a match made in Heaven. One night, Hermione was in the common

room curled up in her favorite big, comfy armchair, reading and drinking what Ron could tell

right away was coffee.

'_That girl and her coffee!_' he thought. Hermione's coffee fetish had always amused him to no

end. He decided to sneak up to her, and since she was so engrossed in her book, she didn't

notice Ron approaching her. When he was right in front of her, he jumped onto the armchair

and hugged her while yelling "I LOVE YOU MIONE!!!" as loud as he could. Ron scared

Hermione horribly, and she let out a surprised squeak and dropped her (thankfully) empty cup

of coffee, falling off the chair when Ron let her go. All heads had already turned their way

from Ron's yell, and they were all laughing, as did Hermione, though she was, yet again,

blushing. She tried to give Ron a kiss, but she couldn't reach him unless he lowered himself to

height, but he refused to do so, giving her a look that told plainly told Hermione she was

completely on her own. Then Hermione had an idea. She scrambled back onto the armchair

and stood so she was above him. Then she leaned down and kissed Ron. Just as he was

about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away blushing. Suddenly, Hermione just started randomly

laughing, jumped off the armchair, and ran up to her dormitory locking it, leaving a very

bewildered Ron behind. He grabbed his broomstick from his dorm and flew up to Hermione's.

He banged on the door, but she wouldn't open it, no matter how many times he knocked. He

used Alohomora, and went inside. There was Hermione, sitting on her bed, swinging her

crossed legs, sticking out her tongue, and waggling moose ears at him.

"Hermione Granger, you look like a five year old! What happened to the serious, no fun

allowed Mione that we've all grown to love?" Ron joked. Hermione smiled.

"She found you, stupid." Hermione jumped off the bed and ran over to Ron, throwing her arms

around him. Ron was a little shocked, to say the least.

"What was that for?" he muttered quietly.

"For being the absolute perfect boyfriend," she mumbled back. They let go of each other.

"You know," Ron said, raising his eyebrows. "Being the perfect boyfriend can really be hard

work. I think I deserve a reward."

"Hmm," Hermione said thoughtfully. "How can I _ever_ repay you?"

Ron laughed and sat down on her bed.

"Now why couldn't you have done that in the common room?" Hermione leaned over and

kissed him.

"That was a good way to pay me back, but actually, I had something else in mind," Ron told her

seriously.

"Okay, shoot," Hermione replied.

"Well, remember when the whole school had to watch A Walk to Remember for that Muggle

Appreciation Day or whatnot?" he asked.

"Oh of course, didn't you just fall in love with that movie?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, that little play they performed in the movie...Hogwarts is going to be doing a

production of it. Dumbledore found the script."

"Oh, that's fantastic! I can't wait to watch it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, well, the Professors have decided that anyone who wants to try out can, not just the

Muggle Studies classes. And if you do try out, and you get in, they give you extra credit for the

class that you're doing the worst in. Hermione, I'm failing Potions. Anyway, you have to try out

in pairs...so basically, I'm asking you to try out with me," Ron finished and looked at Hermione

whose face was now very pale.

"Oh, well...what about Harry? Can't he try out with you?" she asked.

"I would try out with Harry, but he's going with Ginny, and the rest of Gryffindor is all paired up

as well, and no offense to the other houses, but I'd much rather go with you than with any of

them."

"But Ron, you know about my stage fright don't you? And that I can't and don't sing in front of

people?" she said nervously.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that." Ron's face fell as he said it. It made Hermione feel very

very guilty. She sighed inwardly. Stupid conscience.

"All right, I'll do it," she told Ron. He looked up.

"What?"

"I'll try out with you."

Ron's face lit up with a grin. He picked her up and kissed her for quite a long time.

"You, Hermione Granger, are the sweetest, kindest, most generous, good-hearted person I

have ever had the fortune to meet!" Ron said to her when they broke apart. Hermione lauged.

"You forgot most beautiful. Just kidding." She stuck out her tongue at him. "I just hope you

can find me some sort of spell to help me get over my stage fright."

"It's the least I can do," Ron said.

"I was just kidding Ron, there is no such spell, I should know, I've looked."

Ron laughed. "Okay then. Thank you so much for this Mione, I love you with all my

heart...and my liver!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "What, not your appendix too?"

Ron grinned. "Yes, of couse, my appendix as well," he chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "I've

got to run though, Harry decided to be incredibly stupid and schedule a midnight Quidditch

practice. Stupid prat."

"Yes, it's my turn to do rounds tonight with Ernie Macmillan." They said their goodbyes and ran

off in different directions, Ron thinking of how stupid Harry was, and Hermione wondering if

she would make it through the auditions. She wasn't worried about the actual parts thought.

She knew she wasn't going to actually get into the play. This was a little bit of a relief, and she

searched the common room for Ernie until she found him, and they scrambled out of the portrait

hole and into the halls of Hogwarts.

I didn't like the ending I wrote to this chapter, it's sort of dragged on, but I couldn't make it fit, so I had to do that. I couldn't resist, I had to use AWTR in here, I loved the song Mandy Moore sang when they did that little play. What was it called? Something like Tommy "The Gun" Thornton right? Or wrong? If anyone finds out, could you please tell me? I drew a bit of Hermione's character out of my own. I would be terrified if anyone ever asked me to audition with, but I too, have a very guilty conscience. The thought of being on stage with tons and tons of people watching you...no offense to people who like to act, but the thought certainly doesn't appeal to me. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review! Because reviews are fun to read! I know I keep pestering, even though a lot of you DO review but...review more! :-D. (There's your smiley!) Next chapter shall come soon...I hope.


	9. Auditions and a Sweet Ron

Disclaimer: Must I?

I love my reviewers. You're all fantastically wonderful. Splendiferously perfect. It's seven thirty in the morning, during the summer, on a SATURDAY no less. Why am I up so early? Hmm...oh yes! I remember. I'm having my friend over today, and with my insane neat-freakiness, I have to make sure the house is absolutely perfect before she comes over. I do that everytime a friend comes over. A bit pathetic, really. But I can't help myself. Anyway, I don't know why I'm talking about my personal life, this isn't the All-About-Me website. Hey, you know how some people say Well I never! ? I've always wondered...well you never WHAT? Jumped off a cliff, did homework, ate a 100 year old egg, what did you never? Oh...sorry, I'm ranting. According to my friends, my areas of expertise are ranting and drinking coffee. Well, what do they know? They also think I'm very uptight about schoolwork and I stress out too much, I'm a perfectionist, that I have an insane need to keep everything clean and organized, and that I am the clumsiest person alive. And about coffee stunting your growth, personally I don't care. I'd really rather not grow any taller than I am. I've never wanted to be tall. 5'2 is good enough for me! It would really bug me to be looking down at people. And I'm already taller than Mother, but whatever. Sorry, I've gone off into my personal life AGAIN! You shouldn't have read this. Well, I guess you already have, so I'm sorry about that. My friends are right. I do rant too much. I suppose I should get started on the story, I want to get in the shower by eight and then start cleaning the house. The first floor and the second floor...I don't really have to do much on the second floor, just my room, and on the first I've got to make sure the kitchen is good, the family room was fairly nice last night, the living room and dining room...I'm not allowed in those rooms, they're Mother's "entertaining rooms" and they're all nice and everything...I guess that's why they're nice, because I, the so called clumsiest person alive, am not allowed in them. Oh...I've done it again haven't I? Sorry! Oh shoot, now I've only got twenty minutes to type up this chapter. Good thing I've done a rough draft already. Well, my pointless stupid ranting/babbling is done, and I'm so sorry I made you go through that, my reviewers are amazing, and here's the story! Wow, chapter nine? I'm surprised.

The time they had until the audition passed by much too quickly for Hermione. The day had

finally come, and Hermione had never been more terrified. Schoolwork she could do, acting

was a totally different story. It was Ron and Hermione's turn, and they walked into the

auditorium, where they sang and acted for the more talented professors. They left with Ron

looking quite happy, and Hermione very shaken up.

"I think we did well, don't you?" Ron asked her.

"No, no, no. I know _you_ did well, but I sucked. Not that I care, I'm not an actress anyway."

"Mione, believe me, you were _amazing_!" Ron reassured her.

"Really?" she asked meekly. He gave her a look.

"Mione, tomorrow we are going to see the cast list, and you will have the part of Alicia, the

hot, mysterious club singer, the MAIN PART, I'm positive about that."

"But Ronald, there are two things wrong with that. I don't want a part at all, much less the main

part, and I am so not hot," Hermione said calmly. Ron threw her another look, this one being

mock-angry, and picked her up.

"Oy, Ron, what are you doing??" asked a very startled Hermione.

"Mione, I will keep on carrying you throughout the day if you don't admit you're hot," he said

menacingly. Hermione's eyes widened as she thought of how embarrassing that could be.

"Actually Mione, you aren't hot. It doesn't describe you. You are...adorable, beautiful,

stunning, or gorgeous."

Now Hermione's face was dark red from all the compliments she was getting. Ron cleared his

throat.

"I choose stunning. Until you admit that you are stunning, I refuse to let you down."

"Ron, please, don't do this!" Hermione begged. "Let me down!" Ron just snorted and started

walking with her in his arms. "Ronald Weasley, let me down!...please?" She finished weakly.

He just flashed her an evil grin.

"Alright, alright! I'm stunning, happy?"

"Quite," he said as he put her down. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Ron pretended to

look offended. (A/N: Sorry, this is totally random, but I made a rhyme!)

"Well! Looks like I'm going to have to tickle you senseless for that!" he said, slowly advancing

on her. Hermione let out a tiny squeak and ran away. Ron laughed, and ran after her. For

someone who had no athletic ability whatsoever, she sure could run fast. He finally caught up

with her in the common room.

"I surrender, I surrended!" Ron yelled as Hermione started pelting him wtih pillows as soon as

he had walked through the portrait hole.

"Good!" Hermione said triumphantly, and sat down on the floor next to where Ron had

dropped during the pillow attack. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against

his shoulder.

"So Hermione," he said quietly. "How's your life right now? Any complaints?"

Hermione smiled. "Right now, my life is perfect," she said just as quietly. Ron kissed her cheek

and began stroking her hair. They just sat there on the floor, together but in a comfortable

silence until the dinner bell rang.

So, how was it? I thought it was pretty short, but sweet. Don't we all wish we had a Ron? I know I do. I spent quite a lot of time on that thing up there, so very very sorry about that. I suppose that's what happens when you wake me up at seven thirty. Oh booger, it's past eight. Review please! (P.S. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Whoa, harry-potter-luvs-me I think you're right about the twin thing.)


End file.
